Thin film transistor substrates (hereinafter, also referred to as array substrates) typically include a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element in each pixel that is a minimum unit of an image.
An array substrate typically includes, in addition to TFTs, various wires, insulating layers for insulating these wires, and terminals for connecting other electronic components. A semiconductor integrated circuit and a flexible printed circuit substrate (hereinafter, also referred to as an FPC substrate) may be connected to (mounted on) the array substrate with an anisotropic conductive member such as an anisotropic conductive film (ACF).
Some techniques for forming an insulating layer with an organic material have been proposed. An example is an active matrix substrate that includes a gate electrode, a gate insulating layer covering the gate electrodes, an oxide semiconductor layer that is disposed on the gate insulating layer and includes a channel region, an interlayer insulating film covering source and drain electrodes on the oxide semiconductor layer, and a flattening film disposed on the interlayer insulating film. The flattening film is provided with an aperture connected to the interlayer insulating film in an upper part of the channel region (e.g. Patent Literature 1).
Another example is a liquid crystal display device that includes a thin film transistor including an oxide semiconductor layer. This liquid crystal display device includes a chromatic color translucent resin layer as an interlayer film that covers at least the oxide semiconductor layer (e.g. Patent Literature 2).